Effect
by degener8
Summary: In which Lily muses about the effect James has on her, and learns about the effect she has on him. [LJPE smut. ONESHOT.]


**A/N: This is James/Lily smut, my first attempt at writing something like this, so please tell me if I overdid it or if it was just plain bad. :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: These guys belong to JKR whose writing prowess far surpasses mine, so why would you ever doubt her ownership of them?**

* * *

He wasn't supposed to have this effect on her. Hell, _no_ one was supposed to have this type of effect on her.

Lily wasn't used to being so easily seduced; she knew how to be stubborn and she was damn well good at it. Anyone who knew her could testify to this fact. But James Potter simply had to send her _a look_, a look expressing all his desire with his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, his dark eyes twinkling, and she'd gladly jump his bones, wrapping herself around him like an utter, depressed slag. He'd only have to grab her hand, to touch the small of her back, to kiss her neck ever so lightly, and _she_'d drag him to bed, or to a closet, or even to the library – wherever was closest so she could feel him inside of her already. And it did not matter whether she was on the verge of collapsing from weariness or simply not in the mood, he only had to ask, and Elle would oblige.

It just wasn't fair. How could someone look so perfect and yet be so oblivious to it?

This was the same thought running through James' head as he stared at Lily. The couple was seated on his messily made bed, deciding to crash his fancy Head Boy's dorm instead of running through the logistical risks of him sneaking to her dormitory. She'd agreed rather quickly when he'd asked (_obviously_, since she had no self-control whatsoever), and had hurried off to her dormitory to quickly get ready for the night. James had been expecting her to wear her pajamas, the whole body covering ones that James despised for they revealed so little skin, but loved because they were delightful to take off, with so few buttons or zippers.

He hadn't however, expected for Lily to show up in _booty_ shorts and a tank top, her red hair tousled everywhere, her luscious lips a scarlet red color that seemed to contradict _her_ yet fit perfectly on her sexy appearance. Her clothes accentuated her slim figure, wrapping around every curve, every arc perfectly. She raised an eyebrow when he gaped at her, and pushed past him, those tiny denim shorts rising up her thighs with every movement. James swallowed and followed her, but not before securing the doors shut, and placing a Silencing charm on the door. With her appearance and the way she moved, James _knew_ that one of them, if not both, would be _very_ loud during the night.

Lily had been in his room for an hour or so already, and still, nothing had happened between them. The moment she'd gotten inside, she'd plopped herself on the bed (much to his delight) and whipped out a _book_ (much to his displeasure)_._ Insisting that she needed to read the book, she'd all but completely ignored him, pausing to acknowledge him only when she needed a glass of water or something of the sort. James' annoyance and need rose with every minute she was there. He tried everything, even changing from his school shirt to a loose, easier to remove shirt –_ right in front of her. _And still, Lily didn't seem to notice him.

His eyes swiveled to the expanse of her creamy legs, stretched out before her. Lily bit her lip, fear in her eyes, presumably at the events occurring to the main character. James felt more aroused as he stared at her well-formed face. Her exposed collarbone enticed him. _Damn that book,_ he thought with a determined mindset. _My girlfriend looks too gorgeous for me to not ravish her today._

He nudged her slightly. "Are you sleepy?" he asked, trying not to stare at her breasts popping out of her tank top, or the strip of flat stomach revealed when said tank top rode up.

James was starting to really despise that damn tank top.

Lily turned to face him, setting her book down. "Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' dramatically. She picked up her glass of water, and sipped it, her head arching back as she drank the last of the water. James forced himself to _not_ look at the bare flesh of her neck, for he knew if he did, he'd pounce on her and she'd hate him forever.

James shifted in his trousers, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her. Lily stared him directly in the eye and inched closer to him. "Cause, I'm not very sleepy either." He would've liked to respond in a sexier manner, but now her shorts had hitched up her thighs _even_ further, hugging her bum and hips _perfectly,_ and he just couldn't stop himself from staring. Elle noticed and smirked slightly. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she'd thrown one leg over his waist and was straddling him, her face incredibly close to his.

"I just want to play a game," she whispered in his ear, hot breath caressing his ear. James shuddered, trying not to look at the generous view of her breasts she'd offered him. He placed his hands on her thighs, trying to keep his fingers from crawling upwards where they itched to travel. Lily ground against him slightly, and James hissed, his cock now throbbing. He hardened, and she must have felt it in her inside thigh, for she smirked. She leaned in closer to him, and as soon as her lips connected with his, chaos ensued. Almost immediately, she'd pulled his shirt over his head, his glasses following and falling on the floor with a clatter that fell on deaf ears. Lily kissed him savagely, thin lips pressed against his, mouth open, tongue mating with his. Her body pressed against his, and she ran her hands down his chest, nails raking the muscle. In his pleasure, he almost forgot to respond.

"What type of game?" he asked, struggling not to flip her over and take her right then and there. His breath arrived in pants as she pressed her lips on his pulse point, happily suckling for a few moments. James felt Lily's mischievous grin against his skin and should've expected the answer. As she told him what she'd do to him, how she'd win, he felt himself grow even harder.

Her passion energized him, and he grabbed her wrists, holding them up. "Don't get too carried away," James whispered, his voice husky. "I'm going to shag you until you melt into my mattress, until you scream my name, begging me for more, until you're so tired, you won't have the energy to move a finger. And then, I'll repeat the entire process a thousand times." To emphasize his seriousness in his promise, James placed his hands on her hips and thrust up against her, as if trying to fuck her straight through her clothes. Lily whimpered, a labored breath escaping her. He used her moment of distraction to flip them over, so he was on top.

"Well played," she replied her voice barely audible as a result of her arousal, but he swallowed the rest of her reply with his lips. The kiss turned from one second to two, and quickly from two to ten, until he was breathless and his lips were swollen. His large hands lifted the hem of her tank top, until he'd pulled the dark material off her body and thrown it in the general direction of his clothes. James stared at her breasts in shock; she hadn't worn a bra.

"Did you forget something?" he pointed out with a throaty sound to his voice, though he immediately cupped her breasts with excitement and pleasure. Lily managed a smirk in his direction, though her head arched back as a result of the direct contact.

"I never come here unprepared," Lily grinned, her giggles fading into a sigh as James kissed her breasts. He lapped at a nipple, teasing it with his teeth, tongue, and lips, before moving onto the other. His tongue flicked out against her nipples, and he reveled in the sound his action elicited from his girlfriend. Using his fingers to pinch the nipples slightly, he admired the swollen mounds before descending upon her body once more. He kissed down her rib cage and stomach, and ended at the waistband of her shorts. Her legs quivered.

"_James,"_ Lily gasped. "Touch me, _please_." He needed no further encouragement, as he swiftly unbuttoned her teeny tiny shorts. At her pleading, he slid them down her legs and dropped them to the floor somewhere. While he was at her feet, he untied her shoes and peeled her socks from her body, making sure to kiss every new bit of skin revealed. Then, he kissed up her leg, admiring the skinniness, the creamy white color, the smoothness. He kissed on the inside of her thigh. Biting and sucking, his tongue smoothed over the dark welts he left on the soft skin. Lily's response was a wanton moan, and a tugging at his hair. She whimpered his name once again and James' cock hardened at her lust. James kissed the bones protruding around the area she wanted him to touch the most. He finally stared at her through the lacy green thong (the same color as her breathtaking eyes) she'd worn. He sucked in a breath.

"_Fuck _Lily, you're driving me crazy," he muttered under his breath into her skin. Lily smiled slightly, though her fingers clutched the sheets. She'd kicked off the blankets long ago, but she felt as if she was on fire. He kissed her through the thong, spurring a loud cry from Lily.

Boy was she glad for the Silencing charm now.

Slowly, at her imploring, James removed the thong from Lily's body. The sluggish pace tortured him as much as it did Lily, but he constantly reminded himself that the result would be beyond rewarding. He drank in the sight of her fully naked body, appreciating the curves, the stretch marks where she'd unexpectedly filled out, the rosy red glow that she emitted. For a second, he just pressed his middle finger on her nub, applying an intense amount of pressure. Elle gasped, and grabbed his hand, placing it where she needed it to be and helping him press down on the wet skin. She writhed, moaning a desirous sound. James pushed Lily back against headboard even further, giving himself more room, and settled himself between her legs. He spread her thighs further apart, hands resting on the delicate skin for a little while longer before his mouth touched her. Lily gasped his name, begging him to continue just as he'd promised he'd make her do and arched back in helpless abandon. His mouth sucked at her clit, alternating between flicks of his tongue. James expertly suckled her, playful and pleasuring her. Her breathing hitched and James heard a sharp intake of breath along with a panting sob.

"Easy now," he said, his fingers now swirling on the surface of her skin. Lily moaned breathlessly, her legs tightening. "Careful." Lily tried to verbalize his name, but ending up emitting some nonsense, too aroused by his actions.

"_Merlin, James!"_ she yelled, almost tearing the pillow apart when he stuck his tongue even further inside. His hands cupped her bum and she groaned, the noise causing James' cock to throb painfully. He'd hoisted her knees on his shoulders and she entwined her feet around his neck. Lily arched back, lifting up from the mattress, losing control over her own movements. Her entire body pulsated with an erratic heartbeat, trying to get as close to James as possible.

"_Yes,"_ she moaned repeatedly when he added one finger, then _two_, pumping them through her. Lily cried with pain and pleasure, arching up and praying for him to continue. His fingers curled inside her, and James even risked sticking one _more_ finger inside her. Lily screamed with a mixture of agony and bliss. His tongue proved as lethal as his fingers when it returned to touch her, bringing her teetering at the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. James enraptured her, ravished her, for what felt like years, carefully bringing her to the edge and pulling her back in careful intervals. He deliberately slowed his ministrations, easing into her with all three fingers at a time, and pulling out just as slowly. For some reason, this had the same effect on her as his quick pumps into her. Warmth boiled inside her stomach, and with the precision of his fingers, how he worked her, and the sight of his dark hair between her legs, Lily soon convulsed with her climax.

James kissed his way back up her naked body, taking time to admire each little quarter of Lily. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and she wound her arms around _his_ neck, pulling him as close as possible. His entire weight pressed upon her, and to her skin, it felt like heaven. She kissed his shoulder, the only part of his body she could easily reach. They stayed for a second entwined in the purest way possible, until Lily's hands drifted downwards, working on his belt. She'd whipped his belt off and was in the process of unbuttoning his trousers, when he assisted her, sliding right out of his pants. James leaned on her, his hard erection pressing against her naked inner thigh. Craving as much skin to skin contact as possible, Lily swiftly slid the boxers down her boyfriend's legs and threw them to the other side of the room.

Their naked bodies touched, and both exhaled with panting breaths. Lily grinded against him and James followed her lead. The friction caused her entire body to heat, and the open window in his dorm allowed a breeze to tickle her body. Yearning for the warmth he provided, Lily pressed herself closer to James, pressing her breasts to his chest, and pulling him down to her lips. With every touch, they groaned, pressing closer to each other. Both of Lily's legs wrapped around his waist, giving James better access to her, and James' hand drifted down between them to give her mound a few quick rubs. She sobbed at the sensory overload.

"James, please," Lily whimpered for the nth time that night, her voice more frantic, eager, and zealous than ever. This time, James obliged speedily, feeling his own need increase by fifty, and his patience decrease by one hundred. Lily gripped his cock with her petit hands, giving it a few strokes, stimulating a few husky growls from James, before positioning it where it needed to be. With one powerful thrust, James entered her.

Both cried loudly, and Lily squeezed her legs around his waist, winding her arms around his neck, and kissing him fervently. James plunged gently into her again, trying to settle a rhythm. When he finally achieved a steady pattern, Lily began meeting his thrusts with practiced ease, lifting her hips off the mattress, sweat sheening her body. She couldn't feel any sensation except for him entering her, couldn't hear anything except for his grunts, her heart beating, and her own breaths exploding through her. Her body felt weightless.

"Harder, faster," insisted Lily breathlessly, and James obliged, delighted to leave behind his gentleness. With overpowering intensity, he plowed straight through her, going deep this time, and inciting a scream of pleasure from Lily. She panted his name as she tightened her grip on his waist, on his neck, and kissed him savagely. He grunted and rutted into her once more, using the same technique and provoking the same sound. James rejoiced in the noises Lily made, increasing speed, pouring out all his lust into his thrusts. Lily's body banged into the headboard but neither acknowledged it, too consumed by the moment. The bed rattled with their new, faster rhythm.

As James' cock reamed into her, Lily squeezed her inner muscles, inspiring a curse from James. "_Fuck,_" he swore into her shoulder and gyrated into Lily at an entirely different angle. Lily groaned louder than she had the entire night, screaming his name. Her voice echoed throughout the room.

"_There._ Again," Lily pleaded, grabbing his shoulders as further encouragement. She thought she garbled nonsense, but thankfully, James seemed to understand her message. He gripped her bum for support and she raked her nails down his back. With another grunt, James entered her in the same spot, and Lily contracted her inner muscles once more, producing labored breaths from both. They moved in unison, James increasing speed and Lily lifting her hips in time to his. Although it was all too soon, Lily felt herself boiling with another breathtaking orgasm.

Sensing her climax coming on, James began thrusting faster, harder, deeper, sinking into her with rapid precision. He kissed her ferociously as he did so, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth and his hands slid up her slim waist to her breasts to cup them again. Lily moaned once more, the rapturous sound escaping her against her will. James kneaded the swollen mounds, pinching the hardened nipples while continuing to thrust into her and kiss her. And then, his lips left hers. Lily growled at him, disappointed, until she felt his lips latch onto her breasts again and her protests disappeared, the desperate sounds returning. He bit, nibbled, sucked – basically made love to her breasts, causing her to whimper and release wanton moans, begging him to continue, praying the word yes over and over. He seemed encouraged and rutted even harder into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

Her entire body set on fire as a result of the sensory overload, Lily found herself tumbling over the edge quickly. Her entire body exploded in a matter of seconds, and for some time, all she could see was red. She screamed James' name, the sound echoing throughout the room, mingling with her pants and raspy breaths as she released, inner muscles clenching around him. The feeling of her wetness surrounding him was more than enough encouragement for James; he clamped down on her shoulder and followed her lead, releasing himself into her. Too tired to move, to lift a finger, Lily tightened her grip around his waist again, and held onto James for her life. After she gained more energy she loosened her grip on him, allowing him to roll off of her. She placed an absent kiss on his temple, and James' eyes flickered closed.

"You won," she whispered, stroking his forehead and grabbing the blanket from the floor. She draped it across herself and her lover, and tucked herself into his chest. Perhaps the effect he had on her wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
